


Family First (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Anger Management, Babies, Basketball, Big Sisters, Camping, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fear of Flying, Girl Saves Girl, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Light Angst, Little Sisters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nature, Road Trips, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slam Poetry, Sleep Deprivation, Spiders, Unicorns, Unplanned Pregnancy, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: This book is about a year in the Gru family's life, with the plot device that Lucy gets pregnant. Each girl has their own section, and many adventures are had.





	Family First (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

A DESPICABLE ME FAN FICTION

WEEK ONE-SUNDAY, MAY 11, 2014 

"Shhh," said Margo, trying to make as little noise as possible as the girls snuck to Lucy's room. Just then, Edith tripped over her own two feet and almost fell over and dropped the tray, but Margo, who was behind her, grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back, steadying her.

"Thanks, Margo," whispered Edith.

"Edith, give me the tray," said Margo quietly. "You're going to drop it."

Edith kept walking. "I will not."

Suddenly, Edith's foot hit a loose floorboard. There was a cracking sound, and Edith was suddenly stuck in the floor. The tray flew up into the air, and came down with a crash!

"Oops," said Edith, when Margo gave her a look.

Lucy's bedroom door opened, and Lucy came out, rubbing her eyes. When she saw the girls, she frowned.

"Girls, what happened out here?"

"Well," said Margo. "We were bringing you breakfast in bed, but things didn't go exactly as planned."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" said Lucy.

Then Gru ran into the room. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay in here? I heard something break."

"Well," said Lucy,"the girls tried to bring me a Mother's day breakfast in bed..."

"But we spilled it," said Agnes.

"Yeah, we did," said Margo, looking a little guilty. "And Edith is stuck between the floorboards."

"I can't get out!" cried Edith.

Gru grabbed Edith and pulled her up out of the floor.

"This old house is falling apart!" Gru sighed. "We need to get someone to come in and put in new floorboards. I will put the order in today. Edith, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Edith nodded.

"Okay, girls, go to your room and play. I will clean up the mess and make breakfast."

"Would you like some help?" Agnes asked.

"That's nice of you, honey, but there is broken glass everywhere, and I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Okay." Agnes followed her sisters to their room.

•••

"Well, breakfast was kind of a disaster," said Edith cynically.

"But we can still do something for Mommy for Mother's day," said Agnes. "Right?"

"I have an idea," said Edith, her eyes lighting up. "We can make her Mother's day cards!"

Margo smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"I'll get the paper," said Edith.

"I'll get the markers," Agnes chimed in.

"We also need scissors, glitter, and crayons," said Edith.

"I'll get the scissors," said Agnes.

"I'll get the nurse," muttered Margo.

10 minutes later, Gru was calling the girls for breakfast and they were finished with their cards.

"Here," said Margo. "Did you put your names on them?"

"Yeah," said her sisters.

"Okay, because I got these envelopes to put our cards in."

"Cool!" said Edith.

The girls all put their cards in the envelopes and they went to find their mom and dad. They found their parents in the kitchen.

"Hey, daddy! Hey, mommy!" chirped Agnes.

"Mom, we made you something for Mother's day," said Edith.

"Aw, that's so sweet, girls!" said Lucy, with a big smile on her face as she looked down at her three beautiful daughters. They were all smiling up at her.

"Happy Mother's day, Mom!" said Margo excitedly, handing Lucy the stack of envelopes.

Lucy gasped excitedly. "Oh, my, what's this?" she asked.

"We made you Mother's day cards!" announced Agnes.

"You did?" Lucy read each individual card, hugged and kissed the girls, and told them she loved them. Then they all went off to eat breakfast.

•••

Gru was finished making the eggs and was just finishing up with the sausages when the girls came into the kitchen. Edith grabbed a handful of forks and started setting the table, while her sisters dished themselves up some of the scrambled eggs.

Gru was on the phone. "Yes, my floor is falling apart," he informed the man on the phone. "Next week is not going to work so well. One of my daughters fell through the floor and nearly got hurt. Lucky it was just a scratch. Do you have anyone that can come in sooner? Yes, 2:00 works for me. Okay, what is his name? Okay, I will see Phil tomorrow. Thank you." Then he hung up.

"Hey, dad, now that you're off the phone, why don't you come eat with us?" asked Margo.

Gru served himself up some sausages and eggs and sat with his girls.

"You know, that was very sweet, what you did for Lucy today," he said with a smile.

"I have the perfect place to put your Mother's day cards," Lucy told the girls.

"Yay!" cried Agnes. "I'm so glad you married my dad!"

Lucy smiled at Gru. "Me, too."

"Us, too," said Margo and Edith.

"Me the most," said Gru, leaning across the table and kissing Lucy.

"Ewwww!" squealed Edith, covering her eyes. Her sisters laughed at her reaction.

After breakfast,Margo helped her mother clear away the dishes, when suddenly Lucy's cell phone rang. Lucy glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

"It's work. I better take this. Hello? Yeah, this is her. You need me to what? Yes, I can be there tomorrow morning." She hung up. "Silas has a new mission for me."

Margo looked surprised. "What about dad?"

Edith cleared away her plate. "Yeah. I thought you two were partners."

Gru frowned. "That sheep's butt is really getting on my nerves."

Agnes giggled. "It's Ramsbottom Daddy."

"Yeah, and he doesn't like you very much," added Lucy. "I think he'd rather see you as little as possible. Besides, that means you get two weeks alone with the girls."

It had been almost a year and a half since he and Lucy had gotten married. He hardly remembered what it was like to be a single dad. Even when he and Lucy were dating, she had been like a mother to the girls. Even though he was going to miss having his wife around, he would treasure the time alone with his daughters, as he had before he and Lucy had met.

Margo got excited. "This'll be great!"

Edith hugged her father. "It'll be just like old times."

Agnes took a different view. "I'll miss you, mommy."

Lucy hugged Agnes. "I'll be back before you know it," she promised.

•••

Gru was sitting at his computer when Margo walked in.

"Hello, Margo."

"Hey, dad. Can I talk to you for a second? Listen, I like sharing a room with my sisters, and I love them and all, but...well, I'm growing up and I kinda need my own space and privacy. Can I have my own room?"

"Of course, sweetie, I understand. And of course you may have your own room. I've actually been talking to your mother about that."

"Having my own room?"

"No, you growing up."

"Alright. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me. Just so you know, I'm not changing rooms right now. I just was thinking about that lately."

"Alright. Well, I'm glad you asked."

"Me, too," said Margo with a smile. She turned her attention back to her cell phone, texting as she walked away. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, dad!" said Margo, going to open the door. Gru's mother was at the door.

"Hello, Margo!" she said happily, hugging her granddaughter. 

"Hey, grandma," said Margo.

"Still on your mobile devices?" Marlena eyed Margo's cell phone.

"Yep."

"Mom," said Gru. "What brings you here?"

"I just came by to visit my family. I have to make it a quick one. I have a dentist appointment at noon, but this house is on the way, so I left fifteen minutes early. So how are you guys doing?"

"We are doing great. In fact, I'm glad you came. I have a mother's day present for you." He handed her a box.

Marlena opened up the box. "A bottle of wine and a new Mitch Albom novel? Son, you know me too well!" She kissed her son's cheek.

Edith skateboarded into the room. "Hey, grandma's here!" she said excitedly. "Hi, grandma!"

Gru looked over at his daughter. "Edith, I have told you, no skateboards in the house."

Edith hopped off. "Oh, yeah."

"How is my little Edith doing?"

"I'm doing great. I got an A on my math test last week," Edith announced proudly.

"Well, congratulations, my little sweetie! Where are Agnes and Lucy?"

"They went out for a walk," said Margo. "They should be back any minute now."

"What happened there?" asked Marlena. "Edith you are all scraped up!"

"It's nothing," said Edith, looking down at the scrape on her knee. "Just a scratch."

"How did you get it?"

"I got stuck in the floor. Check it out! Isn't it cool?"

"Um...very."

"And that's nothing. Last month I bumped into a door and had a black eye for almost a week. You should've seen it. It was so cool!"

"I'm sure it was," said Marlena carefully.

"Come in, Mom. Have some tea," insisted Gru.

"Okay, I can sit for a few minutes," Marlena said, sitting down as Gru closed the door and went to get the tea. Edith went to put her skateboard away.

She stuck it back in the closet, and while she did so, she heard Agnes and Lucy come in the front door. Everyone said hello and then Agnes and Lucy-mostly Agnes-started talking excitedly about their trip to the park.

She sighed. When her younger sister started talking, it was nearly impossible for her or anyone else to get a word in edgewise. She contemplated going back downstairs. She decided to go downstairs. At the very least she could say goodbye to her grandmother.

She hurried downstairs, where she found her grandmother saying goodbye to her younger sister. She was upset to see her grandmother leaving so soon, as was Agnes. Unfortunately, Marlena had to go to her dentist appointment.

"Goodbye Grandma," said Edith, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said Marlena. "Next time I'll stay longer, I promise."

Edith nodded. "Okay," she said, with a teeny smile.

"I'll see you all again next week!" called out Marlena, and everybody called out a final goodbye. Then she left.

Gru clapped his hands. "So, who is up for going out for lunch?"

"Let's go!" cried Edith, rushing out the door. Margo and Agnes weren't far behind, and Lucy grabbed the car keys as she and Gru headed out to the car, Gru just chuckling at his girls.

•••

They all arrived at Mars* at around 12:50. (*Mars is actually the name of an actual restaurant.) The girls were excited about going out for lunch. It had been Lucy's choice, of course, and she had picked a restaurant with lots of different choices, and also a restaurant they had been to before that she knew the girls liked. Edith, in particular, was a very picky eater, but she was always willing to try new foods.

Edith was the first one into the doors of the restaurant, running straight for the restrooms, while Agnes came in second and tried to hold the door open, but it was very heavy, so Margo helped her.

Edith came out, relieved, and found her family easily, because they were not too far from the bathroom. She slid in beside her older sister, who smiled at her, and Edith smiled back. Then she stuck her nose in her menu, eager to eat. 

The waitress, Bethany, came around several minutes later, asking if the family would like any drinks. Margo ordered a Coke, Gru and Lucy ordered an expensive wine, Agnes ordered chocolate milk, and when it came around to Edith, she asked for the same wine as her parents. The waitress gave her a strange look.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Eight and a half," said Edith, then started laughing. "I'm just joking. I'll take a root beer."

The waitress let out a little laugh as well, and said "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Edith, you're funny!" Agnes said through her laughter.

Edith lowered her menu to look across the table at her sister. She smirked. "Glad you think so."

The waitress returned in almost no time at all with their drinks. Agnes blew bubbles in her chocolate milk, while Edith abandoned her straw and drank directly out of the glass. 

Margo took out her notebook and pencil and started making her to-do list for the next week.


End file.
